For various reasons related in particular to better comfort of use (softness, emollience and others), current cosmetic compositions are generally provided in the form of an oil-in-water (O/W) emulsion composed of a continuous dispersing aqueous phase and of a non-continuous dispersed oily phase, or of a water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion composed of a continuous dispersing oily phase and of a non-continuous dispersed aqueous phase. O/W emulsions are the most in demand in the cosmetics field because they comprise an aqueous phase as an external phase, which confers on them, during application to the skin, a fresher, less greasy and lighter feel than W/O emulsions.
Furthermore, it is known that surfactants capable of forming anisotropic lamellar phases (liquid crystals) make it possible to obtain stable emulsions which are particularly advantageous: see, in this respect, G. Dahms, Cosmetics & Toiletries, 1986, vol. 101, pp. 113–115. However, such emulsions exhibit the disadvantage of having unsatisfactory cosmetic properties (oily feel, break on application and lack of softness).
Generally, these emulsions additionally comprise a thickening agent, the function of which is to create, within the aqueous phase, a gelled matrix which serves to freeze the oily droplets and which provides for mechanical maintenance of the entire emulsion. However, the addition of such agents exerts the disadvantage of not making it possible to obtain all the desired textures, and in particular fluid and light textures which are easily and rapidly applied to the skin without leaving a residual film.